The National Institute on Alcohol Abuse and Alcoholism (NIAAA) of the Department of Health and Human Services (DHHS) has established the Alcohol Research Utilization System (ARUS) to facilitate the identification and prioritization of research findings which should be communicated to appropriate research user communities in a timely manner. The purpose of this contract is to procure support services for managing the logistic activities of ARUS conferences. For each conference/workshop, a Work Order will be provided to the Contractor through the Contracting Officer. Each Work Order will specify the requisite services of the Contractor, i.e., conference management, assistance in providing honoraria, per diem and travel reimbursement to participants, handling correspondence, recording an transcribing proceedings, distributing summaries of the proceedings for targeted audiences, preparing video tapes, editing or writing briefing papers, etc. It is anticipated that ARUS will conduct approximately 81 state-of- the-art/practice workshops and special conferences to be held in conjunction with major professional associations over the three year contract period. The majority of these will be held in the Washington, D.C. Metropolitan area.